¡Sasuke!
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Naruto arriesgará su propia vida a pesar de los contratiempos con el único objetivo de salvar a aquel que cree perdido. Y es que para él...solo una palabra, un nombre, llenaba su vida; Sasuke.   /SasuNaru/Lemon/


*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X **¡Sasuke!** *X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Lo tenía claro desde el principio, si quería alcanzar a Sasuke tenía que hacerlo solo. Pero ahora mismo no podía permitírselo. Era una imprudencia, más aun sin saber con qué rivales tendría que enfrentarse antes de vérselas cara a cara con el Uchiha.

Por eso mismo y por la insistencia de la Hokage, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Sakura le acompañaban. Un equipo eficiente con el que por ahora no había tenido ningún problema para avanzar hasta donde creían encontrarían alguna pista.

Shikamaru se paró en seco al percatarse de unas pisadas en el suelo. Los demás le imitaron. Naruto sumido en sus pensamientos y sin dejar de mirar al frente simplemente apretó los puños a la vez que en su mente visualizaba una vez más a ese Sasuke que años atrás reía a su lado.

Y no, no podía arrancarlo de su memoria. No sin antes luchar con todas sus fuerzas por traerlo de vuelta. Lo necesitaba y mucho. De eso ya se había dado cuenta desde el mismo momento en que supo que no lo volvería a ver.

Se negaba a soportar aquella asquerosa soledad. A soñar cada noche pesadillas en las que Sasuke le abandonaba y a no poder cerrar sus ojos sin que la imagen de él apareciese.

Estaba decidido. Esta vez sí.

Ni siquiera la muerte se lo impediría.

—Son recientes —murmuró el genio de Konoha tomando un poco de tierra entre sus manos—. Por el tacto diría que no tienen más de medio día.

— ¿Entonces a que estamos esperando? —se adelantó el rubio impaciente y algo irritado.

—No es tan fácil. Más que nunca debemos extremar las precauciones. No podemos avanzar a lo loco o todo esto no servirá de nada—explicó Kakashi a lo que Naruto le envió una dura mirada.

— ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿Quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada? ¡Oh no! ¡Ahora mismo voy y me cargo a quien haga falta! —alzó un puño victorioso y el peliplata apoyó una mano encima de su hombro.

—Sé lo mucho que deseas verle pero entiende que….

Naruto se separó bruscamente y su expresión se puso más seria de repente.

—No tienes ni idea…

Shikamaru al reparar en la situación y para calmar los ánimos volvió a hablar.

—Lo más sensato será que nos separemos. Es arriesgado pero tendremos más posibilidades de infiltrarnos sin ser vistos. Si nos mantenemos juntos llamaremos demasiado la atención por no mencionar que será más difícil escondernos.

—Es buena idea… —afirmó la pelirosa no muy convencida.

—¡Eso haremos! —dijo el rubio saltando sobre unas ramas más altas.

—Espera —se apresuró Shikamaru—. Nos encontraremos en la torre alta del final del bosque. Nadie se adelantará sin permiso. Eh ¿Naruto?

— ¿Por qué solo me lo dices a mí? —suspiro y alejó la vista del grupo—. Está bien —se metió de lleno en la espesura y los demás salieron disparados hacía otro punto.

Naruto por mucho que intentara mantenerse sereno le era del todo imposible. ¿Pensar con la cabeza? ¿Razonar? Esas eran cosas que ahora no podía tener en cuenta.

Avanzó con más rapidez que nunca. Podía percibir unos cuantos chakras poderosos a solo unos cuantos metros de él.

Una mezcla entre desconcierto y emoción empezó a invadir todo su cuerpo dificultando su respiración.

Por fin lo vería después de tanto tiempo. Por fin volvería a tener contacto con esos dos pozos negros que siempre le miraban con arrogancia.

Había esperando tantísimo por ese momento que ni el mismo se lo creía.

Se detuvo justo al llegar al límite. Sonrió al darse cuenta que había sido el primero en llegar al lugar acordado.

Hecho una mirada atrás y siguió avanzando.

—Lo siento chicos —murmuró dejando que las palabras se las llevara el viento.

Cuando supo con certeza que aquel chakra pertenecía a Sasuke no dudo ni un momento en seguir corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

Ya daba igual si lo capturaban, si el mismísimo Akatsuki le quitaba el Kyuubi o si tenía que sufrir la mayor de las torturas.

Lo arriesgaría todo. Lo arriesgaría todo por amor.

Porque si algo estaba arrepentido era de no habérselo dicho cuando tuvo la oportunidad. De ser débil y permitir que se marchara. De no ser lo suficiente maduro como para comprender que en verdad estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquel que consideraba su enemigo y rival.

Lo estaba lo suficiente como para ir tras alguien que sabía no le correspondería. A sabiendas que Sasuke le clavaría un chidori al oír siquiera una palabra de su boca.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un par de bombas de humo estallaron a cada lado provocando una humareda. El rubio tosió tapándose los ojos al notar como empezaban a escocerle.

Cuando los abrió vio una decena de ninjas con mascaras en frente suyo dispuestos a barrerle el paso.

—Vosotros…—gruño—. ¡No puedo perder el tiempo peleando! —chilló haciendo de inmediato un par de sellos—. Kage Bushin No Jutsu —sus copias no tardaron en ir hacía el objetivo.

Pudo escabullirse al menos por el momento logrando traspasar del todo lo poco que le separaba de aquellos chakaras.

Percibió un grupo y a su lado estaba él. Con su ya característico aire de despreocupación. Sus cabellos negros se mecían al viento, libres de todo lo mundano. Sus ojos afilados se clavaron en los suyos azules atravesándole el alma.

Su corazón estalló.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó.

El aludido ni se inmuto. Seguía en la misma posición sin alterarse lo más mínimo por la presencia de Naruto.

—Suigetsu —pronunció con su grave voz estremeciendo aun más si podía al rubio.

El chico de cabellos plateados que estaba al lado de Sasuke apareció detrás de Naruto empuñando su gran espada a punto de hacer contacto en el cuello de este.

—Déjamelo a mí… —Suigetsu sonrió y se apartó desapareciendo en un charco de agua como ya lo había hecho antes.

—Como quieras…

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus movimientos? ¿Tan poderosos eran? Si estaban con Sasuke tenían que serlo por fuerza pensó el rubio al caer en cuenta que ahora estaba indefenso.

La chica peliroja que seguía al lado del Uchiha hizo un par de muecas desagradables e inspeccionó al rubio con descaro.

—Que desagradable y feo… ¡Tú! Ni te atrevas a hacerle nada a Sasuke o te las verás conmigo —concluyó provocando que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Alguien especial para Sasuke —tomo a este por el brazo y se froto contra él con insistencia. Cosa que no hizo más que enfurecer aun más al rubio—. ¡Pero a ti que te importa! ¡Largo!

—De aquí no me iré hasta llevarme a Sasuke conmigo —afirmó convencido de sus palabras.

Sasuke al oír aquello mostró una pequeña media sonrisa y desapareció apareciendo a una velocidad vertiginosa delante de Naruto.

— ¿Todavía sigues con lo mismo? Debí suponerlo ¿Sino por qué volverías? Eres tan estúpido que rozas lo absurdo. Nunca te cansas, nunca desistes… ¿No te basto con esa vez que casi te mato? ¿Quieres que esta vez acabe con lo que no terminé?

—Hazlo… —susurro tomando totalmente desprevenido al moreno —Ya no me importa ¿Sabes? No habrá una próxima vez…Moriremos aquí los dos si hace falta…

—Tú serás el único que muera imbécil…

Esta vez fue Naruto el que sonrió.

—He mejorado mucho. No te creas tanto Uchiha —soltó con un aire impropio de él. Con cierta chulería.

—Yo también.

Al hacer algunos sellos una llamarada de fuego salió de su boca en dirección al rubio quien invoco a sus clones y fue directamente hacía él.

—Típico —dijo con burla.

Al lanzar una ráfaga de shurikens todos desaparecieron por arte de magia y volvieron a quedar ambos chicos frente a frente.

— ¿Eso es todo? —volvió a hablar Sasuke.

—Solo el principio.

El moreno sin dar más tiempo a contratiempos y yendo directamente al combate activó su Mangekyou Sharingan.

—Vamos a dejarnos de jueguecitos —con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba y haciendo alarde de su gran potencial provocó un genjutsu el cual el rubio no pudo ni percibir.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba del todo dentro.

Los chicos del equipo de Sasuke habían desaparecido, como también el paisaje que recordaba.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ingenuamente.

—Dentro de mi Sharingan —dijo a la vez que desenvainaba a Kusanagi—. Es una pena que no me hayas durado ni cinco minutos. Me hubiera gustado divertirme un poco más contigo.

—Sasuke…—ahora Naruto estaba atado de pies y manos con duras cadenas—. ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

—Haberlo pensado antes de venir aquí….Aunque claro, no es te caracterices por ser un chico listo, es normal… —murmuraba a la vez que paseaba lentamente el filo de la espada por sobre la piel del otro. De vez en cuando apretaba más de la cuenta provocándole heridas.

—¡No te burles bastardo! —masculló con rabia—. Tú no eres así…

— ¿Qué no soy como? ¿Tan idiota como tú? Claro que no. Yo tengo algo por lo que seguir. ¡Tengo mi venganza! —se carcajeó dejando perplejo a un Naruto que aún no comprendía cómo había podido convertirse en alguien tan diferente.

—Sí soy un idiota… Un idiota que quiere que vuelvas a ser el de antes. Tu venganza…—al oír pronunciar aquella palabra Sasuke clavo a Kusanagi en un costado obligando a Naruto a escupir sangre.

—Ni la nombres….No sabes una mierda tú. No entiendes nada, ni sabes cómo me siento….

—Jé… —a pesar de que respiraba entrecortadamente y de su herida empezaba a brotar mucha sangre Naruto no parecía venirse abajo, lo que enfurecía aun más a Sasuke que aunque no lo hubiera mostrado le dificultaba encarar al rubio—. ¿Qué no sé cómo te sientes? ¿Y acaso sabes tú como me siento yo? ¿Tienes idea como como me siento yo? —le echo en cara.

—No me interesa —se separó a una distancia prudente y le dio la espalda.

—Era de suponer…A ti solo te importas tú mismo…

—Vas a morir aquí mismo… —pronunció con cinismo—. Te mataré yo con mis propias manos.

Las cadenas se aflojaron y entonces el rubio pudo dirigir ambas manos a su costado. La herida era muy profunda y estaba seguro que había tocado algún órgano vital. Un sudor frío empapo su frente y su cuello.

Sasuke le observaba mientras se acercaba a él despacio, meditando cada paso que daba. Al volver a estar frente a Naruto lo cogió de la barbilla y le obligo a encararlo.

—Mírame bien, porque está será la última vez que lo hagas. Estos ojos son los de un vencedor.

Los ojos del rubio estaban casi opacos y resplandecientes. Conteniendo el terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo y la impotencia de que una vez más estaba allí tirando sin poder hacer nada.

¿O quizás sí?

Sasuke volvió a penetrar la piel del rubio con el filo de su espada y esta vez de una estocada seca, moviéndola en su interior con saña. Un pequeño bramido se escapó de la boca de Naruto.

Después el tiempo pareció pararse.

Naruto entrelazó sus brazos por entre el cuello de Sasuke, estrechándole por la nuca con posesividad. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, con desespero y miedo. Lo apretó notando por primera vez palpitar el corazón de Sasuke y el suyo acompasados y feroces.

Y tembló.

Se quedaron por varios segundos en esa posición. El chico herido de rodillas en un intento de abrazar al otro.

Un suspiro llegó a los oídos de Sasuke.

De pronto volvían a estar en el mismo lugar que antes. El genjutsu había desaparecido. Un grito volvió a la realidad al rubio.

—¡Narutooo! —chilló una chica pelirosa yendo directamente hacía él.

Kakashi lanzó un chidori en dirección hacia el Uchiha para que se apartara y poder ir a socorrer a su alumno.

El equipo de Sasuke también fueron hacía su compañero al verlo medio aturdido, pero él los aparto secamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sakura preocupada.

—Sí…Creo que sí —comprobó que en donde antes tenía la herida ahora no había nada y tampoco sentía dolor. Todo había sido una ilusión—. Estoy bien…

—Eres un irresponsable —le reprochó Shikamaru—. Siempre desobedeciendo las órdenes, arriesgando tu vida.

—Tenía que hacerlo… —se defendió afligido, Shikamaru comprendió y prefirió callar. No era el momento de echarle la bronca.

—Nos vamos —una voz a unos metros hizo eco entre las demás.

Era la de Sasuke quien dio la orden a los de su grupo

— ¿Vas a huir? —voceó Naruto en un intento por mantenerlo cerca—. ¿Vas a irte como un puto cobarde? ¡No me has hecho ni un rasguño! ¡Y tú decías que ibas a matarme! —podía palparse en cada palabra suya la ira que le provocaba aquella situación.

—Eh Sasuke, estoy empezando a hartarme de esa chillona voz del zorrito —murmuró Suigetsu chasqueando sus dientes.

—He dicho que nos vamos —repitió ignorando por completo a Naruto quien no dudo en echarse a correr hacía él.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarle Kakashi le barrió el paso cogiéndole de improviso.

—Ya basta Naruto.

— ¿Pero qué haces Kakashi -sensei? ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Va a huir, se va a ir y toda nuestra búsqueda no habrá servido para nada! —gritó a todo pulmón forcejeando con él —. No quiero que se vaya…—la figura de Sasuke y la de su equipo se esfumaron como la niebla y las palabras de Naruto quedaron atrancadas entre sus labios.

En ese momento tuvo ganas de mandarlos a todos al infierno y echarse a llorar pero no lo hizo. Se recostó sobre el hombro de Kakashi y sintió que sus fuerzas se le iban.

—El genjutsu de Sasuke te ha dejado muy debilitado —Kakashi lo ayudo a caminar y se alejaron lo suficiente como para que nadie les atacara.

Sakura junto sus manos y empezó a curar a Naruto mandándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—No es nada, pronto te recuperarás.

—Gracias Sakura -chan —en su interior algo se había roto.

¿Por qué Sasuke no había reaccionado? No entendía nada. Pensaba que al estar frente a frente, al transmitirle todo lo que llevaba dentro, al volver a verle todo cambiaría pero nada de eso había pasado.

Quizás y todos los demás tenían razón y ya no había nada que hacer con él. Pero no, no quería creer eso.

No podía ser verdad que en el corazón de Sasuke solo hubiera sitio para su venganza.

Naruto se quedó dormido y no despertó hasta que casi ya había anochecido. Al abrir los ojos las estrellas empezaban a brillar,

Shikamaru estaba haciendo guardia encima de un árbol mientras Sakura descansaba.

— ¿Y Kakashi? —se incorporó quedando sentado.

—Ha salido a inspeccionar la zona. No es segura. No podremos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y en donde estamos?

—A unos kilómetros de donde estuvimos con Sasuke. Kakashi te ha cargado hasta aquí. Estabas tan agotado que no te has dado ni cuenta.

Naruto se sorprendió al oírlo.

—Hehe la verdad es que no…

Shikamaru bufó.

— ¿Qué viste?

Naruto le observó sin entender.

—Dentro de su Sharingan.

Se estremeció al volver a recordar todo aquello. Se quito varios mechones de su frente y hablo con seriedad.

—Solo estábamos él y yo. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Empezó a clavarme su espada y a decir que me mataría…

Shikamaru le cortó antes de que siguiera hablando.

—Comprendo —calló unos breves segundos y retomo la palabra—. Fue una estupidez. ¿Tan importante es para ti que no vas a dejar nunca de ser su sombra? Te ha perdonado la vida muchas veces…No tientes a la suerte.

— ¿Qué dices? Yo también podría… ¡Yo también podría matarle! —exclamó sintiéndose ofendido e infravalorado.

—Pero no lo harías… —y había dado en el clavo.

Bajó la cabeza y se levantó escondiendo parte de sus ojos entre su dorada cabellera ahora sin badana, suelta y libre.

— ¿Adonde demonios vas ahora? —preguntó el de la coleta cansado de tener que estar siempre encima de Naruto.

—Necesito despejarme. En un rato regresaré y tranquilo no me escaparé ni nada parecido —Shikamaru supo que estaba diciendo la verdad por su tono tan apagado y cansado.

**_xxx_**

Mientras tanto en otra zona no muy alejada estaba el equipo de Sasuke ya descansado. Todos menos Suigetsu que era el encargado esa noche de hacer guardia y el Uchiha que incapaz de descansar no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

— ¿Hasta cuando piensas dar vueltas como un loco? —preguntó para picarle.

—Hasta que me dé la gana —soltó en un tono tan feroz que asustó por un momento al chico de agua.

—Joder Sasuke, no hace falta que te pongas así. Tranquilo hombre. Sé que la visita del zorrito te ha afectado mucho pero no la pagues conmigo —Sasuke bullió.

De un fugaz movimiento lo estampo contra la corteza de un árbol y lo empotro con fuerza cogiéndole por el cuello.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Me oyes? ¡Cállate! —le miró con odio y el Sharingan activado—. Mantén tu puta boca cerrada si no quieres que te deje sin esa carita que tienes —le soltó y Suigetsu sonrió victorioso al ver como había conseguido alterar a Sasuke con solo nombrarle a Naruto.

Ahora estaba del todo convencido que Naruto no le era indiferente al Uchiha . No cuando su simple presencia le afectaba de ese modo. No sabía que había pasado dentro de ese genjutsu pero tonto no era y desde hacía tiempo que cada vez que salía el tema del Kyuubi Sasuke se ponía hecho una fiera y pasaba totalmente del tema.

Quería descubrir que se traían entre manos y lo descubriría. Aun cuando Sasuke se mosqueará de ese modo lo averiguaría.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho ese rubito para que escaparás con el rabo entre las piernas?

Era un descarado y aunque admitía que le daba miedo el poder de Sasuke su curiosidad y el ver como se picaba de esa forma podían más que cualquier cosa.

—Suigetsu… —dijo una voz siniestra y cargada de rabia—. Deja de tocarme los huevos… —su chakrra aumento considerablemente.

— ¿Pero por qué te pones así? Vamos no lo digo para molestarte, solo quiero saberlo… —puso cara de niño bueno.

—No necesitas saberlo.

—Solo creo que es sospechoso. Ante nadie te echas atrás y viene tu amiguito rubio y nos vamos como idiotas. ¡Bah! Al menos me hubiera gustado enfrentarme al tío ese de la coleta. Parecía bueno — comentó a la vez que se sentaba apoyándose contra un una rama.

—Ni sueñes con vencer a Shikamaru.

— ¿Shikamaru? ¿Así se llama? Vaya… —sonrió—. Puede que la próxima vez que nos veamos podamos poner a prueba todo nuestro poder —cerró sus ojos y suspiró contento.

Sasuke se alejó dejándole solo y desapareciendo de toda esa insoportable charla que no hacía más que atormentarle.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de enfrentar a Naruto? Muy capaz que se veía al principio y hasta se había visto con fuerzas de herirle pero…ese abrazo…

La corriente que le había transmitido ese estúpido Usuratonkashi no era normal. No, no lo era. Había nublado completamente su razón.

Más que nunca se sentía confundido. Ahora que estaba tan convencido y había logrado alejarse, Naruto había sido como una maldición que rompía todos sus planes.

—Por qué tuviste que regresar y volverme loco de nuevo… —apretó sus puños—. Por qué me has dicho eso…Mierda….mierda….

_**xxx**_

Naruto se había recostado sobre la fina hierba cerca de un lago escondido por las ramas y la espesura de la vegetación.

Aspiró suavemente el frío aire de la noche y noto el viento chocar contra su cara. Era masoquista pero en ese momento y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido no deseaba otra cosa que estar con Sasuke.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Siempre era Sasuke.

—Sasuke… —murmuró en voz alta casi inconscientemente.

Se sobresaltó al oír un pequeño ruido y se levantó precipitadamente.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —se preparó para atacar cuando vio salir correr por entre los arboles un conejo a toda velocidad—. Que susto me has dado… —sonrió para sí.

Al voltear su cuerpo hacía el lago todo su cuerpo se encogió y se paralizo.

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Otra vez estaba dentro de algún genjutsu?

Sasuke estaba encima del agua mirándole de frente.

Tardó en reaccionar lo suficiente como para hacer que el moreno se desesperará.

—No voy a hacerte nada —avisó.

Aun así y sin poder contenerse Naruto temblaba y no precisamente por miedo.

—Que… ¿Qué quieres? —por un momento y recordando el cómo le había tratado escondió su emoción de volver a verle y entristeció su mirada desviándola de la del moreno.

El Uchiha se acercó. Sin hacer ruido, con sigilo. Todos sus movimientos eran tan suaves y rápidos.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas? —se interesó avergonzando al rubio.

—Contesta de una vez y vete —dijo de una forma un tanto brusca, desafinando con todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

—Que rápido te contradices, dobe. Primero quieres que vuelva contigo ¿Y ahora que me vaya? ¿En qué quedamos? —hablaba tranquilamente pero por dentro la actitud de Naruto le exasperaba.

—Tú no quieres. Es inútil… —su voz salió casi sin tono. Apagada e ida.

—Así que al final te has rendido…

Aquello irritó a Naruto.

— ¡No, no lo he hecho…! —dijo duro y volviendo la mirada hacía la negra de Sasuke—. Pero eres un jodido capuyo, que le voy a hacer….

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante ese último comentario.

—¡Es la verdad! —chilló—. Estoy harto de darlo todo a cambio de nada. De desvivirme por ti y solo recibir golpes e insultos. De tus miradas cargadas de odio. De tu indiferencia y tu chulería de niñito mimado que no necesita a nadie. Que no ves que me estás matando… —sus ojos azules se aguaron ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke que no pudo más que tragar duro—. Tú lo sabes…ya sabes cómo me siento y aun así no haces más que castigarme. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces? Dime tú por qué… Dímelo y quizás así pueda llegar a entenderte un poco mejor…

El moreno se mantuvo callado dejando que Naruto lo soltará todo.

—Sé que te han hecho mucho daño. Sé que te duele pero yo no tengo la culpa… Tu venganza no te hará feliz.

— ¿Lo harías tú? —Naruto le miró chocado.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Me harías feliz tú? —preguntó Sasuke deslizando fugazmente una mano hasta posarla sobre la mejilla ajena.

— ¿Yo? … Tanto como pudiera… —alegó aun conmocionado por la repentina pregunta.

Fue una torpe caricia. Áspera y demasiado breve. Insuficiente para un Naruto sediento por su cariño.

Se arriesgo y acortando la poca distancia que les separaba ahora fue Naruto quién acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

Los ojos de ambos inspeccionaban cada zona. Mirándose con desdén, como nunca antes se habían permitido hacerlo.

—Perdóname —dijo el rubio echándose encima de su pecho cual cachorro en busca del calor de su amo.

— ¿Por qué? —Sasuke no le rechazo y dejó que reposara sobre sus abdominales.

—Por llegar tarde… Por ser un baka. Por no decírtelo antes…

—Cuando estábamos en mi genjutsu…al abrazarme has dicho que…—dejó la frase a medias esperando que Naruto respondiera. Naruto volvió a mirarle y movió su cabeza afirmando con ella.

—Es cierto. Siempre lo ha sido —confirmó contundente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees? ¿Tengo que repetírtelo?

Todo Sasuke dio un brinco y apenas y podía asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo.

—Te amo Sasuke Uchiha… —con un dedo paso por los labios del moreno delineándolos lentamente—. Te amo como no te imaginas…

—Narut…

—Shhh —le hizo callar y se acercó hasta su oído para hablar entre susurros—. No quiero que digas nada. Es lo que yo siento y con eso me basta. No busco nada de ti, solo que estés a mi lado…es suficiente…

—Yo no puedo… —por un momento la expresión del rubio cambió y su temor de perderle volvió a flote.

—No me digas eso….No era consciente pero te necesito. Dios sí, muchísimo… —se frotó con el brazo las gotas que se acumulaban en sus mejillas—. No me eches de tu vida otra vez…

— ¿Y te crees que sería tan fácil? —atacó por primera vez dejando a un lado su serenidad—. Nadie olvidará todo lo que echo dobe.

— ¿Y te crees tú que me importa? Hace mucho que dejó de importarme Konoha…

En ese momento sí que la cara del Uchiha era todo un poema. Jamás en toda su existencia creyó escuchar aquello de los labios del que un día deseo ser Hokage.

— ¿Todo esto por mi? Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba… —Naruto le miró rabioso.

Con furia tomo a Sasuke de la ropa y lo atrajo hacía sí con brusquedad. Devoro su boca posesivamente, porque en ese momento era todo lo que deseaba.

— ¿Te ha quedado claro de una maldita vez?

Los labios del moreno estaban rojos por la presión y su semblante visiblemente alterado.

—Que agresivo —se burlo volviendo a sacar de los cabales a Naruto.

—¡Es tu culpa!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Es mi culpa que te pongas así…? —susurro en un tono que el rubio consideró demasiado sensual.

—Sasuke… —quiso alejarse pero el Uchiha le paró cogiéndole del brazo.

—Dobe. Tengo que irme —dijo las palabras que para nada quería oír el rubio.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Y yo? —Sasuke lo aprisiono entre sus brazos y mantuvo sus manos fuertemente posadas encima de su espalda—. ¿Te irás con ese grupito? —dijo sintiendo asco de solo imaginarlo.

—No son tan malos como parece. Tan solo quieren protegerme —le miró fijamente.

—Yo lo haría mejor… —Sasuke echo una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Estás celoso?

— ¿Y qué si lo estoy? Tengo derecho a estarlo —bufó.

—No, no lo tienes —bajó con delicadeza hasta besar sutilmente su boca—. ¿Te queda claro a ti también? —pronunció imitando el anterior tono que había usado Naruto—. Lograré mi venganza y volveré a por ti… —se sentía extraño al oírse a si mismo decir eso—. No te entrometas y mucho menos traigas a los de Konoha a mi territorio. Sino no me quedará otra que hacerte daño…—esto último fue más bien una advertencia.

— ¿Es muy importante para ti, verdad? —anunció triste—. La venganza…

Sasuke percibió su tono apagado y enredo sus dedos por su rubio cabello estrechándolos.

—Lo es —sentenció—. Pero hay algo que a echo que por primera vez déje de pensar en ella… —siguió rozando su melena hasta que se separo.

Naruto enseguida añoro su calidez.

— ¿Esperarte de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? Maldita sea Sasuke… —el aludido miró hacía otra dirección evitándole. Al rubio le dolió—. Lo haré… Pero promete que volverás…

—No es necesario prometer nada. Volveré —sus palabras sonaron seguras pero eso no conforto para nada a Naruto.

— ¿Y por qué no me dejas acompañarte? —pero Sasuke ya había desaparecido. Tan silencioso como había llegado—. Idiota…

_**xxx**_

Suigetsu aún seguía en guardia cuando la presencia del Uchiha volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos.

— ¡¿De dónde vienes? —chilló molesto—. Estoy harto de estar aquí vigilando. Necesito dormir —el moreno como de costumbre ignoro sus comentarios lo que hizo enfurecerle aun más—. Por la cara que traes hasta diría que has vuelto a ver a ese zorro —soltó para enrabiarle.

Por sorpresa del chico de agua Sasuke sonrió.

—Y así es…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Has ido a verle? —preguntó esperando ansioso alguna explicación.

—Cuando haya matado a Itachi, Naruto se unirá a nuestro grupo. Lo quiero conmigo —Suigetsu pareció no sorprenderse.

—Te gusta, es eso… —Sasuke no contestó, simplemente se fue hacía un árbol y se recostó en él—. Oye Sasuke, ¿Crees que el Shikamaru ese también quiera unirse al grupo?

**_xxx_**

—¡Naruto! —Sakura fue hacía él—. ¿Estás bien? Como tardabas tanto nos tenías preocupados.

—Solo me distraje —se frotó la nuca evitando dar explicaciones.

Kakashi que estaba posado encima de una rama bajo y aunque no dijo nada reconoció algo raro en el semblante de Naruto.

—No seguiremos más a Sasuke —pronunció tomando a todos por sorpresa—. Hasta que termine su venganza… —concluyó con algo de tristeza.

**_xxx_**

2 meses después;

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que aguantar a este? —lo último lo dijo con desprecio.

Naruto que estaba en frente frunció el ceño.

—Porque lo digo yo y punto —sentenció Sasuke a la vez que dirigía una dura mirada a la chica de cabellos rojos—. Lo aceptaremos como a un miembro más, ¿Ha quedado claro?

— ¡No, de ninguna manera! —se quejo otra vez la chica haciendo perder la paciencia del contenedor del Kyuubi.

—Cállate bruja —murmuró haciendo que esta le atacará de frente.

Ataque que paró su compañero Jûgo sin necesidad de que Sasuke interviniera.

—Karin ya basta —Sasuke cogió del brazo a Naruto y ambos se alejaron una distancia prudente para que los demás no les oyeran.

— ¿Tan difícil es que os llevéis bien?

— ¡Joder Sasuke no me pidas imposibles! Además es una desgraciada, mírala…Siempre metiéndose en todo. Uff la odio —Sasuke suspiro.

—Es útil —se limitó a decir.

—Claro…

—Oe… —le dió un suave pico en los labios—. Te compensaré.

Las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron visiblemente. Sasuke le dejó mientras volvía con el grupo para terminar de preparar su próximo camino.

Esos dos meses habían sido tan intensos. La muerte de su hermano quedo marcada con la verdad sobre su vida. Una venganza fallida pero a la vez una libertad enorme al saber que su hermano no era quien creía.

Cumpliendo con su palabra aceptó a Naruto en su equipo….y en su vida, ya que ahora estaban saliendo. O eso era lo que parecía. A Sasuke nunca se le había dado bien demostrar su cariño pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo; ese rubio era todo cuanto quería.

Gracias a las palabras de Naruto con la Hokage perdonaron la traición a Sasuke y ahora después de conseguir que los viejos pagaran por todo lo ocurrido, habían hecho una alianza con Konoha y hacían misiones para ella.

El grupo se negó a separarse y Sasuke no quiso volver a Konoha (Al menos por el momento). A Naruto no le quedó más remedio que acceder y soportar todo aquello si quería tenerle cerca.

Podría decirse que todo estaba empezando a encajar. Incluso el carácter del Uchiha se había animado, se veía más feliz, sin cargas ni miedos.

Pero había algo en Naruto…un mar de dudas que no le dejaban dormir en paz.

No fue hasta la noche que se atrevió a hablar con él.

Ellos dos se habían separado de los demás, como acostumbraban, para estar a solas.

Esta vez el paisaje era un agradable prado rodeado por frondosos árboles que les tapaban, al otro lado podían escucharse algunos animales a lo lejos.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Estas muy callado —acostumbrado a oír cada historia y aventura del rubio, verlo meditando sí que era raro.

—Es que…

—Vamos dilo, que no voy a comerte —vió como Naruto apretaba sus nudillos y miraba fijamente contra el suelo—. ¿Es por Karin?

—No…

— ¿Pues…? —Naruto seguía mirando el suelo. Sasuke le obligó a mirarle cogiéndole por la barbilla—. Dime qué pasa.

— ¿Soy importante para ti? —cuestionó a una velocidad impresionando casi trabándose.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Contéstame, por favor…

—Que dobe… Si no lo fueras no habría…

Naruto se exasperó.

—Limítate a contestar ¿Quieres? —casi chilló haciendo que Sasuke endureciera su rostro.

—Eres especial ¿Contento? ¿Ya eres feliz? —ironizó.

—No, no lo soy… —se revolvió los cabellos y se echo a un lado apartándose de la cercanía del moreno—. ¿Tú lo eres?

Sasuke calló. Lo que había dicho Naruto hizo mella en él.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Si no eres feliz lárgate —no fue hasta que oyó esas palabras de Sasuke que Naruto comprendió la gravedad de lo que había dicho.

—No, Sasuke yo no…

— ¡Has sido más que claro! —se sentía mal. No solo por saber de la infelicidad del rubio sino por saber que él era el culpable de esa infelicidad.

—¡No quería decir eso! —viendo como Sasuke se levantaba y empezaba a caminar sin él sus nervios terminaron por vencerle—. ¡Sasuke!

El aludido paro al sentir el cuerpo de Naruto rodearle por detrás en un posesivo abrazo.

—Estoy asustado…. —las palpitaciones del rubio las percibía la fuerte espalda de Sasuke quien se mantuvo quieto—. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo…

Recogió los cabellos negros que caían suavemente y los aparto para besar su nuca.

—Te amo tanto que la estúpida idea de que en cualquier momento puedas desaparecer… —cogió aire brevemente—. De que pudieras irte o alguien te apartara de mi lado…es tan desesperante… No me deja vivir…

Permanecieron en esa posición por un rato hasta que Naruto volvió a hablar.

—Siento ser así y rallarme por tonterías. Intentaré no hacerlo pero no vuelvas a decir que me vaya…

Sasuke volteó y lo miró. La expresión de Naruto algo decaída se esforzó por mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Aguantaré a la bruja esa, a tu mal carácter y a lo que haga falta dattebayo —Sasuke comprobó nostálgico que en muchas cosas Naruto seguía siendo el mismo.

Sasuke tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y acercó su cara a la suya. Sus narices se rozaron y sus labios hicieron contacto en un cálido y pasional beso.

— ¿Qué necesitas para ser feliz?

—A ti —respondió con sinceridad.

—Antes has dicho que no lo eras… —Naruto sonrió enseñando sus dientes.

—HEHE…Bueno, es que hay algo más que no te dicho…No puedo ser feliz hasta que me digas lo muchísimo que me quieres —rió y Sasuke chasqueo su lengua molesto.

—Usuratonkashi.

— ¿Eh y por qué no? —dijo con tono apenado—. Anda Sasuke, no me haces caso —puso carita de perro abandonado pero Sasuke no cedió.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —su voz cambió por completo. A Una más dura, más grave y profunda.

Hizo retroceder a Naruto y tomándole desprevenido resbaló cayendo de espalda contra el suelo.

Sasuke le observó desde arriba.

—¡Temee!

El moreno se echo encima suyo haciendo presión en su vientre y agarrándole de las muñecas para que no pudiera levantarse. Sus miradas chocaron y Sasuke fue hasta su cuello y lo olisqueo.

—Hueles a…

Lamió parte de él y subió hasta su oreja susurrando;

—… algo dulce.

Sus manos ágilmente se colaron por debajo de la polera de Naruto, tocando de inmediato sus costados y subiendo rápidamente hasta sus pectorales.

—Estás muy frío. Habrá que hacerte entrar en calor… —estaba alterado y sí, la culpa la tenía ese endiablado zorro que no paraba de incitarle con cada mirada suya—. ¿Te parece bien…?

—Sasuke yo…

—Ya lo sé tonto —se le adelantó al ver su nerviosismo—. Pero llevo meses conteniéndome y ya no puedo más… O te lo hago o exploto.

Naruto se puso rojo y algo entre sus piernas empezó a despertar sin poder evitarlo. La respiración agitada de Sasuke, el que le estuviera diciendo todo aquello sumado a tener su atractivo cuerpo encima era algo que le excitaba de sobremanera.

—Me estoy poniendo duro…

Y no era algo que le gustará oír se su propia boca. Se avergonzaba y le avergonzaba tener que decírselo a Sasuke pero él también estaba empezando a perder el control.

La mano del Uchiha que había estado paseándose por todo su tórax bajo hasta la parte baja, metiéndose de lleno en los pantalones de Naruto sin pudor.

—Ahhh… —Gimió de inmediato al percibir su mano sobre su erección.

—Eres un pervertido —murmuró—. Y yo haré que lo seas aun más —la estrechó empezando a masturbarle en un vaivén acompasado.

A su vez y con la mano libre iba subiendo la camiseta de la Naruto, la cual el rubio termino por deshacerse de ella quedando con sus abdominales al aire.

—No lo hagas tan rápido —bufó tratando de coger el máximo de aire—. …Ahh Sasuke para, para —gimió y el moreno le mando una burlesca sonrisa.

—Date la vuelta —dijo serenamente. No era una orden.

El rubio se puso de espaldas. La mano de Sasuke deslizo sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas, dejándole semidesnudo. Desecho la molesta ropa que traía puesta él y empezó a besar con suma lentitud toda su espalda. Paseó su lengua por su columna, provocando en Naruto grandes espasmos de placer.

—Quiero follarte. ¿Tú quieres? …—pronunció con voz grave.

No espero una contestación. Esta vez sería todo lo egoísta que quisiera si estaba en juego poseerle.

Acarició sus glúteos y con gran agilidad coló un par de dedos hasta su entrada. Naruto se tensó de inmediato. Sasuke deposito la otra mano sobre sus cabellos rubios acariciándolos con cariño.

Cuando vió que el cuerpo de Naruto empezaba a relajarse le penetró hasta el fondo chocando su pelvis contra él.

—Ahh… —gruñó mordiendo sus labios.

Sasuke empezó un vaivén tranquilo pero potente. Cada vez embestía con más saña contra el interior de Naruto. El chico de ojos azules por su parte aguantaba como podía el dolor de la intromisión y gemía como nunca creyó hacerlo.

Aquello era mucho más placentero que masturbarse e incluso más que otro te masturbara. Aquello simplemente no podía describirse con palabras.

Podía sentir la dura erección del moreno hacer mella en su estrecho culo, abriéndose paso como si de su propio hogar se tratara.

Sin pedir permiso. Aunque no lo necesitaba. Ahora y para siempre iba a ser solo suyo.

Escupió un grito que apenas pudo contener y vertió todo su semen. Estaba completamente exhausto y eso que apenas llevaba unos minutos haciéndolo. Consideraba que su aguante era mucho pero por primera vez sintió que sus fuerzas le fallaban. Apretó sus puños duramente y pocos segundos después una oleada de líquido caliente se derramo por entre su trasero.

Sasuke se había corrido.

Y se alegró, ya que hubiera jurado que si se tardaba un poco más se hubiera desmayado. Quizás fuera la pasión contenida pero Sasuke lograba llevarlo al éxtasis con tan solo un par de estocadas.

El Uchiha se apartó para que Naruto pudiera incorporarse. Al ver su cara se incomodó por un momento.

— ¿Estás bien? —el rubio afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Tengo mala cara? —cuestionó y Sasuke le tomo de las mejillas sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

Le beso con fogosidad, dejando que la boca de Naruto le proporcionará todo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Volvemos? —dijo levantándose a la vez que extendía una mano para ayudar a Naruto.

Naruto cogió su mano y permanecieron el uno frente al otro largo rato mirándose.

Sasuke sonrió y se agacho cogiendo su ropa y empezando a vestirse.

— ¿Crees que esto va a funcionar? —preguntó de repente Naruto mientras se vestía él también.

—No lo sé, pero vale la pena intentarlo —una agradable y amplía sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto al escuchar eso.

—Quién lo diría. El frío vengador derritiéndose por mí… —dijo con cierta burla.

Sasuke por el contrario a lo que esperaba Naruto, no se pico, ni se enfado, se mantuvo callado con su característica expresión.

—Tú eres el primero en derretirte con solo un roce mío, dobe —alegó orgulloso y satisfecho al ver la mueca de disgusto que provoco en Naruto—. ¿Eh?

—¡Ja! ¡Qué te lo has creído! Yo no me derrito ante nadie, soy Uzumaki Naruto —pronunció con aire de victoria.

Sasuke cansado de la misma canción de siempre hizo lo adecuado para hacerle callar. Y lo que vino después….Bueno, sobran los detalles.

**Fin.**


End file.
